Many devices are known in the art for mounting spare wheels on motor vehicles. Most prior devices provide for mounting brackets that support the spare wheel. In the past, such brackets have been attached to the rear of the vehicle, such as on the trunk lid, rear doors, rear quarter panels or rear bumpers. Such devices have the uniform disadvantage of requiring that holes be drilled in the body of the vehicle to attach the brackets, thus permanently detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle, even if the device is subsequently removed. In addition, most such brackets may not be adapted for use with different vehicles having varying rear portion designs. Specifically, prior mounting assemblies do not provide a method for adjusting the vertical tilt of the mounted wheel.